


Morally Objectionable (At Best)

by Vallinthe (Asallia)



Series: Domming Dia [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Chastity Device, F/F, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, poor dia honestly, she deserves better than what i put her through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/pseuds/Vallinthe
Summary: Mari always gets what she wants. And if Dia doesn’t want the same thing?Well, Dia doesn’t always get a say in the matter.





	Morally Objectionable (At Best)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to the Sin Zone™, population me and these two gay morons
> 
> (Remember, friends: consent is important.)

A girl like me has _needs_ , you know. They’re not unreasonable. I need lots of very shiny things in my life, first and foremost – that’s a given. I also need friends, friends who care about me and respect me and treat me well. I need fulfilling work. I need the occasional vacation (nowhere fancy, maybe just a quick hop over to Monaco for some gambling). I need someone to love and someone to love me in return.

I also need sex. I’ve been told I need too much, but what does everyone else know? A girl has needs, like I said. It’s not my fault I have such a voracious appetite for women. My only crime, really, has been marrying the one girl in the world immune to my charms.

“Mari,” Dia growls, “I’m trying to _work_.”

Put simply, I really need to get dicked down.

“But Diaaaaaa!” I croon, hoping I can simply erode Dia’s will with nothing but my absolutely _angelic_ voice. “You of all people should know that the best way to climb the corporate ladder is to appeal to the higher-ups. Instead of working on that report, why not get to know Ohara-sama?” I lower myself over the opposite side of the kitchen table, making sure that Dia can see my cleavage through the draping neck of my sundress.

It’s a failed attempt, though – Dia simply gets up to make herself another cup of coffee. Black, of course. Bitter like my soul right about now.

“I will prove myself to your family through hard work and dedication, Mari. You should be grateful.”

I pout. “We haven’t had sex in a week, how could I _possibly_ be grateful?”

“You’ll live,” Dia dryly responds. She rolls her eyes, fully numb to my strict definition of a dry spell. After taking a sip from her newly refilled mug, she hums in approval and makes her way back to the stack of papers sitting at the table.

Okay, fine. If Dia won’t appreciate her sweet and loving wife/boss/nuisance, I figure, I’ll just initiate plan B: Operation Get Laid. Or, something like that – there’s a reason no one ever let me pick any of the Aqours song titles.

(Plan A had been to call the rest of Guilty Kiss and complain, but I know I won’t win many sympathy points. Besides, those two fuck like rabbits, and I don’t want to think about that fact any more than I have to.)

I scurry to the bedroom of our Tokyo penthouse and throw open my underwear drawer, flinging frilly lingerie all over the place until I find a treasure tucked away in the back corner. It’s a small wooden box with no design or indication of its contents, and it’s exactly what Dia and I need right now.

To be more specific, it’s what our sex life needs. Really, it’s veritable life or death – in the sense that someone’s going to pay with their life if I don’t get laid soon.

I return to the kitchen and hide the box behind my back as I’m approaching Dia. When I’m almost there, I pretend to trip and ‘accidentally’ drop the box under the table.

“Oh, whoopsie!”

Dia sighs, visibly irritated by yet another interruption to her work. “I’ll get it,” she resigns herself.

“No, allow me, darling.” I put my hand on Dia’s shoulder to stop her from reaching down and instead get on my hands, crawling underneath.

“There’s really no need to- hey!” Dia jumps out of her seat slightly when she catches me unbuckling her belt and fiddling with the button of her slacks.

“I just thought you needed some stress relief, _mi amore_ ,” I purr. “You can just keep on working, okay?”

Dia tries to push me away, but even she doesn’t have as much will as I do when it comes to this kind of territory. I can just let Dia’s body do the talking, anyways; it’s not as fun as seducing her the old fashioned way, but _c’est la vie_. I undo the zipper of Dia’s pants and pull down her unfortunately utilitarian boyshorts, revealing exactly what I had been looking for hidden underneath. I kiss the head of Dia’s cock and it instantly starts hardening – Dia’s body has betrayed her. The moan that escapes her lips from up above is proof enough for me, despite her objections.

As soon as Dia is hard enough to warrant doing so, I wrap my lips around Dia’s sizeable length and lower my head.

“Mari, you can’t just expect me to- _oh fuck_ , fine, just for a little while,” Dia groans. I can still hear a pen scribbling away on the other side of the table, probably on some stupid business report, but Dia’s left hand reaches down and threads itself through my hair, gripping my braid and using it as leverage to guide me further down onto her cock. I’d grin in satisfaction over my victory, but… yeah.

I know my wife well, and I fully plan on giving her the one thing she’d want right about now – a quickie, something as functional as herself to sate her body. As I slowly begin to bob my head up and down, I reach my hands up to Dia. One grips the base of her cock, stroking up and down in time with the rest of my movements, while the other gently fondles her balls. That last one has a predictable effect; Dia instantly moans loudly, dropping her pen on the floor as she inadvertently bucks forward.

I’m soaking wet myself, the smell of my arousal even managing to overpower the scent of Dia’s musk. I resist reaching a hand to my pussy to relieve the pressure, though, as tempting as the thought is. Instead, I focus on the treat in front of me and enjoy each and every cute sound that Dia involuntarily lets loose.

Those sounds practically turn into babbling in no time, but I can make out the intended message – that Dia is about to finish. I hum in approval and take Dia as deep as I can, just in time to take every drop as Dia finishes down my throat.

After hastily swallowing it all, I take Dia out of my mouth and sit back, panting heavily and thinking about how much mouthwash I’m going to need after this. Dia’s hand, still on my head, gently strokes my hair.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” I have a wide smile on my face, one that I’m sure Dia can tell is there without looking.

Dia sighs. “I… suppose that the _stress relief_ was helpful, yes. But we’re not doing this again any time soon, Mari!” she exclaims, apparently having just remembered that she wasn’t supposed to have wanted this.

By now, Dia is finally soft again, her cock still coated in saliva. I snicker under my breath – it’s time for phase two.

“Oh, I agree! We definitely won’t.” I silently click open the box and take out its contents.

“Wait, really?” Before Dia can be too incredulous that I’m agreeing with her, she gasps as I slide a metal contraption onto her cock. “Wh- what is that?”

_Click!_

“This is me teaching you a valuable lesson, darling!”

When Dia looks underneath the table, I grin and dangle a key ring on my finger. Its sole key goes to the padlock currently resting above Dia’s newly confined cock.

So what if I stealthily ordered a chastity cage last week? I’ve always wanted to indulge that little control kink of mine – Dia just made the mistake of presenting me with the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

I crawl out from underneath the table, jumping up and looking down at Dia with a grin. She’s still gawking at what I’ve done to her, but she slowly lifts her head to meet my gaze in disbelief. You’d think I’ve just stabbed her in the back or something by the way she’s staring. She clearly expects me to explain myself.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you beating one out in the bathroom every night,” I scold her. Dia seems annoyed by my vulgar choice of words, but it doesn’t faze me. “Consider this my way of reminding you not to keep neglecting your poor, depraved wife~!”

Dia looks at me incredulously. “Don’t you mean depri-“

“I know what I said,” I interrupt her with a sunny smile.

Dia evidently doesn’t have much to say in response, if the silence says anything. She looks down at the naked lower half of her body once again, her eyes trained with both curiosity and anger at the sleek metal device containing her. It consists of a series of stainless steel rings that encompass her, with just enough room between them so that she can still clean but not enough so that she can get any pleasure – perfect for long-term use.

“I’m going to kill you,” she mutters under her breath as her hands desperately search for a way to unlock it.

“I don’t think you will,” I croon as my arms drape themselves around Dia from behind. “If you did, you wouldn’t be able to get the key back!”

Dia grimaces. “Take this… _thing_ ,” she growls as she points at the cage, “off of me right now.”

“Nope!” I reach an arm down and flick it playfully. Dia shudders at the touch. “I’ll take it off in… hmm,” I hum in fake contemplation, “a month, maybe? If you’re a good girl, that is.” I winks at Dia, but my stubborn wife isn’t having it.

“Genuinely, from the bottom of my heart, I hate you.”

“I love you too, _mi amore_!”

Dia attempts to swat my arms away, but I just hug Dia tighter _. It’s going to be a fun month_ , I think gleefully.

 

* * *

 

Dia has always had trouble coming to me when she isn’t doing well – it’s those pesky Kurosawa genes at work, I bet.

She works herself ragged then retreats into her own shell instead of coming to her _wonderful_ wife to let me recharge her batteries. It doesn’t hurt my feelings too much, but it’s such a waste of… well, _me_.

All that said, it feels like I’m finally making progress when I wake up at 1am after a week of locking Dia away to the sensation of her pressed close against me under the covers – only to realize that she’s desperately humping the side of my leg with her cute cock, face flushed and a hint of sake on her breath. _Even better_ , I gleefully think to myself.

After a couple seconds of pretending to still be asleep, I decide to have some fun with her and stretch my arms as nonchalantly as possible. Predictably, Dia turns to stone.

“Ah, I know my thighs are soft, but I don’t think this was their intended use, darling!” I snicker a little bit as she scrambles back to the other side of the bed, arms at her side and staring straight up at the ceiling.

“I was just…” she pauses as her mind visibly cranks gears, “cuddling, and… stuff. It was a long day at work.” I know that she was really out late drinking with her coworkers, of course, but I don’t say anything. She’s never enjoyed that kind of thing, but she’ll do anything for the company, and she’s just so darn _cute_ when she comes home all ragged and tired and tipsy like this.

She also gets _extremely_ affectionate when she gets back, but that’s a secret I won’t clue her in on.

“Uh-huh,” I reply in a mocking tone. I’m exhausted and tempted to just go back to sleep – daddy needs me at an investor meeting at 8 sharp – but I decide to pursue this little opportunity for a bit first. I throw off the sheets and chase Dia over to her side of the bed, swinging one leg over her until I’m straddling her crotch. I feel her face tense as the cold metal of the cage presses against the silk of my panties.

“If you want this, baby, all you have to do is ask,” I purr. I let my hips shift just a little bit, just enough so that she reels from the touch. “Why don’t you try?”

Dia huffs. “I have no clue what you mean.”

“Here, why don’t I try for you?” I lean forward until my breasts are pressed tight against hers and my mouth is right by her ear. _“Oh Mari-sama,”_ I whisper, _“I know I’ve been_ such _a bad girl, but I’ll make it all up to you. May I please fuck your soft,”_ I pause for emphasis, _“pillowy thighs?”_

Dia releases something between a moan and a laugh from her lips as I softly grind against her.

“ _Pillowy?_ I think I might be even less turned on than before,” she giggles.

“But you _are_ still turned on, aren’t you? My flirting game hasn’t gotten stale yet!”

“I would hardly call that flirting, Mari.”

“Fine,” I concede, “how about… persuasion?”

“How persuaded do I look right now?” She has an amused look on her face, but her expression betrays her by morphing to arousal when I let my panties brush against her cage again.

“Very,” I inform her with a sly grin. I can just feel the heat emanating from her, the heavy breathing of her arousal, and that makes blue-balling her all the more fun. I climb back off of her and bury myself in the covers once again, throwing my arms around her and pulling her into my embrace.

“But.. what about…” When I look at her, Dia has the face of an abandoned puppy. Her eyes flicker downward to her cage, desperate and pleading, but I just giggle.

“You’re not interested, remember? How about some cuddling instead?”

Dia, ever resigned to her fate, sighs as she relaxes into my arms. “Fine. I can live with that.”

 

* * *

 

By the beginning of week three, Dia starts looking even more pathetic than I ever thought possible.

I can tell as soon as I wake up – as I walk down the hallway in nothing but a t-shirt, I hear grunts coming from the bathroom. I presume that Dia expected them to be muffled by the sound of the shower, but she clearly hadn’t thought this through very well.

I’m wondering whether or not I should leave her be, but the mat in my hair isn’t going to go away on its own, so I decide to stealthily come in and brush it down.

I really wasn’t expecting the sight that I find, though.

“Are you… fucking a rubber duck?” I stare, bewildered, at Dia’s naked form through the steam.

Dia freezes, and I’m getting a sudden case of déjà vu. True enough, she has a rubber duck with Eli Ayase’s likeness pressed against her cock, which is straining against its confines. One hand balances her against the wall of the shower as she hunches over the waterfowl in question.

“What? No, I mean, I’m not- this isn’t-“ She stares in abject horror at me, lost for words. I stare back, eyebrows raised. Finally, after what feels like a century, she untenses and sighs in defeat. “It’s just… the water feels really… good,” Dia mumbles.

She demonstrates by squeezing the duck, which causes a stream of water to quickly jet onto the exposed part of her cock. She shudders.

I try to muffle the laugh that suddenly builds up in me, I swear. I really, _really,_ try, but I can’t help it when I start howling with laughter as I double over the counter. Should I feel bad? Probably. Do I? Absolutely not.

As soon as I’m able to calm down enough to speak, I wipe a tear of laughter from my eye. “I’m sure your precious Elichika would be flattered,” I tell her as I’m catching my breath, “but she might not appreciate being molested like that.”

Dia heats up and chucks it at my head, but it doesn’t even come close to hitting me. “How dare you bring _her_ into this?” she spits.

“I think that was your doing, babe.” I give her a sadistic smile. “I have enough connections that I could meet her, you know. I bet she’d be _fascinated_ to hear about why you’re humping her, uh…” I bend down and pick up the toy, pinching it with my thumb and index finger as I hold it away, as if it’s some kind of radioactive hazard. “ _Merchandise_.” I toss it across the room with a shrug.

“No one is humping _any_ official Eli Ayase merchandise here, yet alone that duck!”

“Right,” I reply sarcastically. “No duck humping in _this_ household, of course.”

"This... this is..." Dia sputters, her face turning bright red.

Cute.

"What is it, _mia bella_?" I grin. I'm having too much fun right now, but this woman is _way_ too easy to toy with.

"This is morally objectionable!" Dia shouts, gesturing wildly with a hand at her chastity cage. "At best!" she tacks on, as if that’s somehow supposed to make me feel bad.

"Oh ho ho," I laugh in a false, condescending amazement. "A strong condemnation from Miss Kurosawa herself! I’m quaking, I swear. What is it at worst, then?"

Dia is fuming. "It’s cruel! It’s wrong! It's… it’s absolutely _heinous_ ," she hisses.

"I didn't know you wanted this pussy so badly, baby," I tease. I give her a sultry glance as I drop my hand down there. “Is it really so much of a crime to deny you of it?”

"Don't..." Dia's voice trails off as she watches me massage my folds, eventually slipping a finger inside. She looks mortally wounded when I purposefully let out the faintest breath of a moan, the kind of subtlety that I know turns her on. "Don't be so crass, Mari." I doubt she really means it, given how hypnotized she looks by me.

I lean back against the counter and slowly reach a hand underneath the shirt I’m wearing to fondle a breast as the other buries two knuckles deep in me. I make it a bit of a show, swaying my hips subtly and letting out a few more cute sounds – anything to get Dia going.

I can _feel_ Dia staring at me, those piercing emerald eyes trained directly at my cunt. She’s eating me up like eye candy, and I’m not going act like any of the sounds I’m making really need to be faked by this point. It’s just so fun making her watch like this. I add another finger gently, slowly pistoning them as soon I feel comfortable with that fullness in me.

That’s not what I want, though. I want Dia inside of me more than anything else right now, like I have a life-threatening disease and she’s the only cure. The cage may be obscuring the truth right now, but the size that woman is packing has spoiled me more than I already was to begin with. I can’t forget that this is all about making a point, though – I can wait a few more days to have her bend me over this counter, as tempting as the thought is right now.

As I look up at Dia, I’m met with the sight of her straining against the confines of her chastity, hips bucking in thin air as if that teensy, microscopic amount of friction is going to be able to save her from her own heat. She starts to step out of the shower towards me, but I stop her immediately.

“Ah! You’re staying right where you are.” Surprisingly, she obeys without a word of opposition, leading me to try something out. “Say you’re sorry!” I shout authoritatively, enough that she jolts out of her lustful stupor.

“I’m sorry,” she groans. A hand has reached down to her cage, attempting fruitlessly to get any kind of pleasure out of it.

“I want you to mean it,” I manage to spit back between moans. “If you’re turned on from now on, you’re coming to me instead of jacking yourself off in the shower. Your orgasms are mine from now on, _period._ ”

I’m not sure how prepared I am to back that order up, but the control is honestly pretty hot in the moment, so I roll with it – not that she seems to mind much.

“Yes! I promise they’re yours! Please, just let me out of this thing,” she pleads. “I need you so bad right now, _please!_ “ I can get used to this.

Having had my fill of this little power trip, I let myself come all over my fingers, leaning back against the counter and shuddering as the orgasm envelopes my body while Dia watches helplessly. When I think I can get my legs in working order, I waltz over the shower stall and place my soaking wet fingers in front of Dia’s mouth. “Clean them and I might let you have me,” I say with a self-satisfied smile.

Admittedly, I’m a little taken off guard when she does so without a single qualm, wrapping her cute lips around my hand and sucking them clean as she stares at me rapturously. I think about her usual authoritative air, the way she’s sent even the most seasoned salarymen in my family’s company scurrying away. Then I look at the pathetic person who just watched me fuck myself, only to eagerly clean up the juices as if I’d handed her a birthday present.

I think I might just be on the way to breaking my wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that poor duck........


End file.
